


mi casa es su casa

by myduoduoduo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Summary: “朔间前辈，司机兼厨师兼保洁员，换你家钥匙和你一半生活空间，怎么样？”





	mi casa es su casa

**Author's Note:**

> （1）-（13）是2016年10月底写的（给朔间零的生贺），（14）到结尾是18年8月写的，所以有很多和游戏（比如晃牙的住所问题）出入的地方。  
> *大神晃牙第一人称，含各种捏造  
> *有一点点 零×晃 的暗示

（1）  
我伸出手示意过路的空出租停下，毕竟我现在既没有墨镜也没带口罩，外面还穿了很rock的外套，下了飞机贸然坐着电车回去，难免会被认出来。在经历了长途飞行之后，我已经没有余裕和粉丝们周旋，现在只想好好躺平在床单和被子之间，做一个安静的三明治。

某个家伙看到了估计会打趣地说着“是热狗呀，中间夹着わんこ”，这种事情用脚趾头想想都觉得会发生。我在出租后座努力眨巴眨巴眼睛，让自己坚持不被困意击败。

现在的我是能挥霍一把坐着出租回家，不过学生时代的话我只会毫不犹豫选择电车或者步行。我和阿多尼斯毕业之后很快融入了仅有两人的UNDEAD，就算两位前辈开了路，但是对我们两个后辈来说起步也是略有艰难。不过黎明总会来，如今的UNDEAD正是红得发紫的阶段，对我们几个来说坐出租坐飞机也成为了日常。

除了UNDEAD的活动，我们四个人也有各自的发展方向。我这次就是去海外完成我的个人工作。UNDEAD比起偶像更像乐队，我的个人工作和偶像也搭不上边。以前羽风前辈说做偶像百分之九十都是为了受欢迎，假设他说的是真的，我想偏偏就是剩下的百分之十。倒不如说在遇到某个变数之前，我从来都没用萌生过“做偶像”这个想法，搞音乐的途径有很多，让我列个心仪表单的话，做偶像在我心里算得上倒数，不过变数偏偏就发生了，并且我从来不为此后悔。

我掏出在飞机上一直处于关机状态的手机，开机之后打开邮箱，除了几个孤零零的小广告没有其他邮件。倒是短信有这么个两条，发件人全部都是朔间前辈。

一条是“晃牙今晚回来对吧，有事情想和你说”，另一条是“吾辈在家里等晃牙回来哦ヾ(*′?｀*)?”，后面跟着惨萌惨萌的颜文字，透着屏幕都能想到那个朔间前辈傻里傻气乐呵呵的样子，好吧这个词不适合总是帅气无比的他，但是我敏锐的直觉就是这样告诉我。更值得欣喜的是他终于不是全部平假名而是好好打了汉字，看来在我的教导下终于能自如地运用手机了，嗯，不愧是本大爷。

我突然发现我对着手机屏幕在傻乎乎地乐呵，立刻瞄了瞄前座的后视镜。司机正在专注地盯着前方，完全没用注意到我这边的动静。还好还好，没有任何人看到，本大爷的一世英名不会毁在这里。

回了短信后我干脆整个人瘫在后座，支起下巴看着窗外飞快掠过的路灯，高架桥下面闪烁的车尾灯，已经悬在斜前方丝毫不动的月亮。

以及在现在还看不见的某处为我亮着的灯。

 

（2）  
几年前，在我还是准三年生的时候，在学校刚结束三年生的毕业典礼没几天的某个清晨，朔间前辈用连环狂炸式门铃硬生生地把我从梦里面唤醒，准确的说是我本来打算听而不闻，但是吵醒了leon，让leon不得不用爪子把我踩起来开门。

他在我洗漱之后向我展现了他惊人的厨艺——两盘生火腿，以及一碗糖拌番茄片。并且以“弟弟嫌弃吾辈”为理由申请借宿，多久没说，总之就是住个一段时间。

憧憬的前辈住到自己家和天上掉馅饼一样都是不可思议的好事。但是贸然答应感觉很轻浮，拒绝也不是我的本意，我干脆就直截了当地问“为什么是我”。他只是指着桌面对我说“这是吾辈的厨艺”，压根没回答问题，我却想我不得不留下他了，放他一个人租屋子，不是营养不良，就是饿死吧，放在其他人家还是累赘，本大爷稍微关照一下他也不是不可以。后来想想大概就是清晨起床脑子短路，我居然没有想到在学校的几年里他的晚饭和早饭是怎么解决的，明明完全不需要我担心。

当然这件事我也征求了leon的意见，leon欣然同意，它意外地对朔间前辈有这么点好感，不知道怎么回事，也许是天天对着我房间的大幅海报看得眼熟了。我家是3LDK，主卧留在给不知道什么时候会突击回家的老爸老妈，剩下的三个空房间一个是我的卧室，一个是客房，一个是乐器演奏室。整个家就只有一人一匹一吉他的味道。

现在有了第二个人的味道。久无人气的客房终于迎来了第一个会稍微长住的客人，可喜可贺，可喜可贺，本该如此，如果他没把原本在轻音室碍事的棺材运过来的话。

虽说朔间前辈对智能手机一窍不通，电脑却还是用得来。他沉迷于亚马逊不断为我家添置新的物品——榨汁机、厚窗帘、音响、钢琴（他在想什么）、leon的衣服（品味奇差，所以他到底在想什么）等等等等，既然用的是他自己的钱我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，正好有些我也用得到，但是原本空荡荡的房间不知不觉就变得拥挤了。

就好像有了除了leon之外长住的家人一样。

我当然有自己的父母，只是没有一起住。毫无疑问就算他们丢着我一个人在日本自己跑到地球另一半不知道哪个地方忙活，至少在陪着我的时候他们是合格的父母。有些事情也是有先后主次，他们选择了更远的方向，我也不想成为他们的负担，这个我很早以前就想开了。更何况我也表现得太不需要人照顾，他们才能安心地把我留在这里。

但是这种东西作为初中生之间的娱乐小料我开始还是没有想到。与狗为伍，不擅长交友，偏偏让人觉得一副凶相的我意外成为当时诸多校园不可思议主角之一，比如说“大神君是狼人，所以没有爸爸妈妈”“上次看到大神君在吃滴血的生肉”“大神君咬伤了C班的藤田”。

狼这个称呼我喜欢，以及我喜欢五分熟的肉，生肉不卫生还是免了吧。还有藤田是谁？闲言碎语我都会用我的电吉他声音盖过去，毕竟我没有和那些人深交的必要，我有狗狗们，我有leon。

我是孤高的狼，不需要什么人类朋友，这样的想法就是从那个时候萌芽的吧。说来也巧，我姓“大神”，和“狼”也就一个字母之差，还有几个尖尖的犬牙，多巧。

不知道朔间前辈高中之前是怎么样，性格我清楚，具体生活又如何就不得而知了。也许也是当时校园传奇以及不可思议系列故事的主人公之一吧。

两人一匹的生活平平淡淡没什么惊险刺激，朔间前辈有时候忙通告忙得脚不沾地，累惨了倒在玄关等着我把他拖回房间，有时候清清闲闲地宅在家玩着我的卡牌，有一次还叫来羽风前辈在我家商量乐稿，甚至有一次聚齐了原UNDEAD四个人在我家……喝果汁，毕竟除了朔间前辈我们剩下三个都是未成年，就算我们说着过激背德也不会干逾矩的事。我则是兢兢业业每日学校和家两边跑，照顾前辈遛遛狗，偶尔去附近的唱片店看看或者在乐器店购置新的弦。

羽风前辈有开玩笑地说过“两位终于同居啦，恭喜恭喜，结婚记得请我哦”，双子也挂着怪兮兮地笑说着“这样大神前辈就不会寂寞得把火气发在我们这里啦”，笨蛋明星在上门和我相约遛狗的时候发现开门的是朔间前辈还吓了一跳，阿凛某次上课难得醒着感谢我收了一个祸害，还有某次和leon在山里散步遇到莲巳前辈，他还松了口气。

这帮奇形怪状的人，本大爷怎么会认识这帮奇形怪状的人！

遇多了也就能习惯那些调侃，我只想着快点毕业，快点毕业吧，追上前面两个渐行渐远的人。我划掉日历上一天又一天，看着例行的返礼祭慢慢到来。

 

（3）  
UNDEAD在两位前辈毕业之后没有再招收新的成员，最后一年只有我和阿多尼斯两个人进行组合活动。阿多尼斯不擅长交谈，交涉的事情就基本落在我的身上了。我就不上不下地处在现任队长的位置，不过不是从朔间前辈那里抢来的，多多少少有点小遗憾。

返礼祭历年都是后辈对前辈在校期间给予帮助的感谢活动，几乎都是后辈向前辈发起挑战，以此来告诉前辈们安心地把队伍交给他们，他们不再是弱小的生物了。杏也是今年毕业，她是制作科唯一的前辈，其他几个制作科新学生帮着她处理策划活动。还有今年Trickstar和UNDEAD同样处于都是同级成员的状态，杏干脆策划着建了两个靠近的舞台让我们接受任何组合的挑战。没了前辈全体二年生的Ra*bits向Trickstar发起了演唱会挑战，说起来在Ra*bits前队长毕业之后剩下成员颇受Trickstar的照顾。我和阿多尼斯刚送完跑冒冒失失冲上来叫嚣着想挑战憧憬的前辈的一年生新组合，干脆趁空闲看着隔壁热闹的唱唱跳跳。

最后那帮人激动得抱在一起，年轻的小兔子们深情地和明星他们告白，舞台下面的呼声和鼓掌声也越来越大。我想想我上一年也是挑战方，开唱前也拿着话筒喊了“喜欢前辈”这样的话，最后虽说惜败给前辈们，还是情不自禁冲上去给两个前辈透着汗湿味的拥抱，总是说着“男孩子就算啦”的羽风前辈也难得回抱了抱我和阿多尼斯，当然他不叫我わんちゃん就更好了。

“大神前辈——乙狩前辈——现任的UNDEAD的前辈们——”双子中不知道是日向还是裕太把手圈成扩音器，蹦蹦跳跳和另一个葵跑上舞台，“接受我们的挑战吧☆”

“哈，做好被本大爷撕咬的准备了吗，双子哟！”

“随时欢迎挑战。”阿多尼斯整理好麦。

“主持人，我们2wink，以及两位神秘嘉宾，要向UNDEAD发起挑战！”

“锵锵～☆”一个葵手向后一挥，从幕后走出两个带面具的人。这他妈……

“哟嗬，わんちゃん，多多尼斯君，好久不见。”

“是阿多尼斯，羽风前辈。”

“好啦好啦，阿多尼斯君还是老样子啊。”

“你们两个！”我终于从一瞬间的震惊里面缓解过来，“你们不是有工作吗过来干嘛？”

“这个就是今晚的工作呀わんこ，防止引起骚乱吾辈们还带了面具呢，看。”

这他妈只要是梦之咲偶像科的学生没有一个人会被你们这么简单的遮掩给蒙混过去吧？？？隔壁舞台视线都写得明明白白了啊！

“吾辈害怕没有直系组合后辈们来欢送吾辈可爱的孩子们，担心得夜不能寐呢。呵呵呵，不过看わんこ和阿多尼斯君在台上热闹的样子，看来是吾辈担心过多了。”

这吸血鬼混蛋不是每晚都精神得要命说什么夜不能寐，本来就是作息不对的家伙！

“好啦好啦，朔间ちん反正天天和晃牙君同处一屋别这么恶心了。来让我们看看你们一年的成长吧？”

“求之不得，这次本大爷会华丽地干掉你们，还有2wink！阿多尼斯，我们上！”

“那我们2wink先向两位前辈献上两年的感谢吧！”

 

（4）  
距离返礼祭有几个月了，估摸着原二年生的最后一年课程也开始了，我和阿多尼斯，正式融入了这个曾以两人示众的UNDEAD，开始了四个人的活动。

羽风前辈上一年就自己在外租了房子，阿多尼斯毕业也租了房，毕竟他还有母亲及三个姐姐在家。朔间前辈依旧住在我家，我家依旧只有两人一匹，已经一年多了。

老爸老妈偶尔会跑回来看看，说是偶尔其实就是两次。他们非常自然地接受了我的朋友及前辈兼队长朔间零暂住在我们家的设定，并且表现出了十分的欢迎。

“晃牙有时候麻烦你照顾了，零。”

为什么我妈叫他叫的这么亲密这么熟练而且明明都是我在照顾这个混蛋啊，生活意味上的。可恶的是老爸也一副“交给你我们也能彻底放心了”的态度。喂喂，本大爷才不要人陪啊？！朔间前辈给他们灌了什么迷魂汤？

“这孩子都没什么朋友，其实我们也有点过意不去……”

“晃牙有很多爱着他的朋友，阿姨。”在我妈面前朔间前辈完全藏起了老爷爷口气，正常得我觉得他被什么妖怪附身了。

“你他妈赖在老子家一年多了还不打算好好租个房子住？别说厨艺差，本大爷不信。”我爸妈走后我第一时间表达了我的不满，莫名其妙的不满。这家伙要是想，买间房都没问题，还老赖在我家支使我干这干那的。

“晃牙在赶吾辈走吗？”

“你在我爸妈面前口气还正常怎么又变成老头子了，你在你爸妈面前也这样啊？”

“哦呀，本气模式在舞台上展现就很累了。还是说晃牙要去见见吾辈的家长吗？”

见个鬼，虽然有针尖这么点大兴趣但是还是算了。不对，一开始话题不是这个吧？

又被摆了一道。对于他有意捉弄我的事，或者他逃避回答的事，我差不多摸了个七七八八，我也没兴趣去挖坑埋自己，就这样很多问题就不了了之。

“那吾辈继续去棺材里安眠了，晃牙出门吗？”

“和leon出去。”

“真是好主人呐，吾辈都没怎么陪着自家的狗狗，作为饲主还真不合格。”

“谁他妈是狗，本大爷是狼……算了你快滚回去躺着吧本大爷先走了！喂，走了leon。”我觉得在他说“吾辈的狗狗”的时候就条件反射回答的自己简直病入膏肓，这场奇怪的主人与犬的辩论居然一直持续到现在。我不是他牵来的狗，是主动站在他身边的狼，总有一天要咬破他的喉咙，他倒是一点紧张感都没有。

“哪有狼把脖子暴露出来靠近敌人的呀。”后来我和他讲起这个的时候他这样回答了。

眼下我牵着leon走在路上，想着冰箱里还剩着点食物今晚不用买菜，喜欢的摇滚乐队新出的专辑自己早就入手了，近期工作也处理得妥妥当当，朔间前辈的个人写真也买好了欣赏用收藏用和布教用的三份，比起开始那段时间忙得和陀螺一样的日子现在还真是悠闲。过阵子UNDEAD开始日本境内巡演的时候又要忙起来吧。

发呆期间被leon带到了熟悉的小公园，我蹲下来解开它的牵引绳放它一只狗自在地在空地上撒欢。

“咦，狗……大神前辈！？”

我保持着蹲姿抬起头仰视面前这个粉红色头发的小不点。

“小不点啊。”

“谁、谁是小不点！我现在有长高的哦，哼哼。”

我站起身，被压迫的下肢静脉对上面供不上血，我觉得眼前突然一黑，但是过了一小会儿又清晰了起来。确实长高了这么点，不过离本大爷还远呢。

“区区一点点，需要本大爷给你特训吗，嗯——？”

“别以为奴隶二号不在就可以随便欺负我，哼，我现在可是fine的队长，才不会轻易地输呢。”

“所以你找我干嘛？”按理来说这个矮子看见我都会避开，每次都以为我没发现，不过比起视觉我是先用嗅觉来认人的，他主动找上门肯定有事。

“我就打个招呼不行吗……算了确实有事情……大神前辈，你是怎么留住自己憧憬的前辈的啊？”

“本大爷才不憧憬那个吸血鬼混蛋啊。早就憧憬毕业了。”虽然偶尔会回去重读。没想到这个小子居然问这种问题，明明我们也不是熟得了解对方，知道我以前憧憬朔间前辈屈指可数，我自认为。可能真的是返礼祭太冲动了，不过我不后悔拿着话筒对着那个家伙大喊“喜欢你”，人激动起来什么都会说，况且这就是个事实。

我就喜欢朔间前辈在舞台上叱咤风云的样子，看到他嚣张的神情我打心底地开心，比任何人甚至他自己还要开心。

“唔……”我看着他若有所思地低着头思考，招招手唤来了leon，给它重新系好牵引绳。

“那本大爷先走了。你的跟班在往这边走。”不知道已经毕业的伏见弓弦现在到底怎么照料还没毕业的小主人。

 

（5）  
“晃牙晃牙，冰箱里没有生火腿和番茄了！”我迷迷糊糊地坐在床上，任由作息不规律的吸血鬼一大早跑进我的房间猛摇我的肩膀。大脑还在乱七八糟冒着泡泡，视线也没对焦，在脑子运转起来之前，我想都没想一口咬上了他的手臂。

他停止晃动我，任由我动作慢慢开机，清醒过来的我懊悔地看着他印着浅浅牙印的手臂，后悔没下嘴再狠一点，反正这家伙老是在我去叫醒他的时候咬我脖子，作为回报，我没有感到一丝愧疚。

活该。我给了他一个眼神，他反而一脸被萌到的样子おい～おい～装模作样地含着泪怪起我来。什么不关爱老年人啦，刻意伤害老年人啦，以前的我是怎么怎么样怎么长大以后就这样啦。吵吵闹闹的让人心烦，我毫不犹豫地用枕头拍向他的帅脸，说了句“知道了我去采购朔间前辈”。

结果他还是跟着一起来了。塞给我一堆盒装生火腿和几袋番茄，自己倒是两手空空看东看西。我突然想起来昨天小不点问我怎么留住憧憬的前辈，下次就告诉他“要先抓住前辈的胃”好了。

但是朔间前辈拿着几盒保险套走向我我还是吓了一跳，他自己说着只是对番茄味的东西感兴趣，丝毫没想到两个男人一起买这种东西会让周围人产生怎么样稀奇古怪的联想。如果是情侣还能心安理得，对于我们这种只是朋友及前后辈兼队长队友最多带上健全的同居人这样的关系来说难免有点尴尬。

“别带人到我家来，别在我家用，你自己付钱，出超市之前别说认识我。”深知拗不过他，不如早早开好条件。为了让他看上去自然，我又拿了个购物篮把自己篮子里的东西挪了点进去，下面都和他保持一前一后不熟不生的距离。

在超市遇到莲巳前辈我还有点意外，他怎么看都不像会出现在这里的人。倒不如说就算说他在山里喝喝雨露吃吃竹子我都信，在这种生活气息满溢的地方见面应该是第一次。

“无可救药。”他推了推眼镜，顺着他的视线我回头看了看朔间前辈的篮子，天知道他还买了什么。

他其他什么都没买，只是大大方方把刚才拿的几个小盒子放在最上面而已……

“！！！吸血鬼混蛋你搞什么，这种东西放下面啊，给你这么多就是打掩护的啊？”

“吾辈觉得没有什么啊。”

“你他妈的一个人买东西的话随你买多少，和老子在一起买会被误会的啊！我们还是公众人物万一被认出来很难解释啊！”

“有什么好误会的？有什么要解释的？”他居然真的侧起脑袋想了起来。

“无可救药，你们两个。”莲巳前辈再推了一次眼镜，一脸鄙夷，一锤定音。

两位前辈寒暄了几句，我趁着这个机会把朔间前辈的篮子重新排放了一下，抬起头正好看见莲巳前辈满脸怜悯地看着朔间前辈，顺带同情地看了我一眼。

什么眼神哦这个眼镜？

和莲巳前辈道了别，我先结完帐，双手环胸在外面等着后面慢悠悠的朔间前辈，他喊了声我的名字，告诉我他还差个1000日元。

“你把那几个多余的东西拿出去不就好了？”

“唔……”他神色纠结一副忍痛割爱地看着我，掏出了一盒生火腿。

“……好吧我来付。”这个吸血鬼混蛋今天一定是脑子出了问题。愿意给他付钱的我脑子也出了问题。

 

（6）  
自超市购物那天起朔间前辈格外兢兢业业勤勤恳恳孜孜不倦地每日叫我起床，完美取代了我的机械闹钟成为我的人形闹钟。

如果是leon的话可能用前爪子踩我脸，或者一屁股一肚子盖在我的脸上。朔间前辈先后采用过摇晃，掀被子，捏鼻子，戳脸，挠腰，咬脖子诸如此类奇奇怪怪的叫醒方法。我想这个大概是学生时代我一直踹他棺材把他喊起来的报应，可恶的是我居然乐在其中，即便我表现得很不情愿。

不得不承认许多事和朔间前辈扯上关系之后味道都会不一样，要是其他人赶打扰我估计都会被我教训得痛不欲生，偏偏这个人我就是无计可施。

毕竟我打不过朔间前辈所以才放任他胡作非为。这是战略性的周旋，等本大爷变得更强的时候绝对十倍奉还。比如趁他躺在棺材里面安眠的时候用符咒把棺材封起来，这样。我的报复列表长长的可以列一大串，一直从我家铺到梦之咲。

只要我恶狠狠地撇了他，多数时候会得到了一个瘆人的笑。

“你最近搞什么啊不好好在客房躺着叫我起床干什么！”忍无可忍之下我在一个依旧被强行唤醒的清晨揪住他的领子把他的脸拉近，不得不说近看朔间前辈他又帅了一倍。

他把领子从我的手里解放出来，顺势逼近，吓得我没有稳住躺了回去，正好他的两臂撑在我的身体两侧，我突然意识到这个姿势很不妙。我勉为其难承认我确实和朔间前辈有这么点亲近，但是这样的氛围和距离感还是第一次，未免有点过分了。

“晃牙呀……”

“干、干吗？”在他古怪的语调的影响下我说话也结巴了起来。好像有什么要破裂了，又有什么呼之欲出。直觉告诉我最好立刻岔开话题，和一个深谋远虑的狡猾的猎人周旋不是一匹明智的狼该做的决定，必要时也得采取战略性撤退。

“我……”

谢天谢地好巧不巧他的手机响了。他摸出手机咕囔着“谁啊”一边划开屏保——是我妈。我瞄了一眼。谢谢她救亲儿子于水火之中。

不过为什么我妈要打电话给他，他们什么时候存的对方的号码？

我慢吞吞换好了衣服，在外面结束通话的朔间前辈正好开门进来。

“所以？你刚才想说什么？”拉开了安全距离之后，我反而能轻松地问出这个问题。

“吾辈只是想提醒晃牙三日后就要开始境内巡演了，わんこ有好好准备吗？”

“不是废话吗，倒是你，一把老骨头还动得起来吗，啊？”

“这晃牙就不必操心了。”

 

（7）  
巡演很成功，毕竟是第一次的大规模演唱会，我们四个人几乎透支了到下一次工作开始的所有力量。UNDEAD的名声更进一步，各种采访、综艺、广播等等都找上门来，在公共场合抛头露面变得越来越危险了。

我们四个人在组合活动是一起露面，其余还会有个人的工作。我曾经邀请阿多尼斯一起去影院观看朔间前辈客串出场几分钟的电影，也无意在电视上调到羽风前辈主演的电视剧。

忙忙碌碌又过了一年，上一年还和两个前辈密谋一起演出的双子也到了该毕业的时候，返礼祭那天正好没有工作，我拽着朔间前辈的手把他往学校拖。

不过他很配合，念叨着“吾辈可爱的轻音部的孩子都长大啦”，被我半拉半拽地前进，没多久反而走到我的前面拖着我往前走了。

舞台很热闹，挑战是一个接一个，完全没有让我们两个前辈上去打招呼的空隙。双子在我没见到的一年里长了点个头，不过还是灵活地在舞台上上蹿下跳，没有一点前辈的样子。

“晃牙。”朔间前辈朝舞台撇撇头，我立刻就明白了他的意思。我们也不是正经的前辈，给后辈添添麻烦也是难得的乐趣。我向同样已经毕业了却还是到场还在台下看着流星队演出的额头仔借了吉他——虽然不是电吉他，他也爽快地借我，只是说了句“不要太闹，虽然我已经不是学生会的了”。

朔间前辈不知道从哪里搞来了贝斯，还向我递来他和日日树前辈借来的假面——日日树前辈今天似乎是来看他当年演剧部后辈的。我们两个准备就绪，毫无征兆地跳上舞台。

“朔间前辈，大神前辈？”两个葵异口同声地小声地喊，看到他们怔住的样子我不免得意起来。

“呵呵呵，吾辈可爱的轻音部的孩子们呀?”

“本大爷来挑战你们给我满怀感激地迎战吧。”

“嘿嘿，没想到前辈们会来呢～说起来前辈们还是一样恩爱啊。”我猜说这句话的是日向，只有他会在衣服上搞这么多粉红色。

“是啊是啊，恩恩爱爱～”裕太在一边赞同他大哥。总感觉在被两个人耍着玩，冲这点也要把他们打得落花流水。

“吾辈可是わんこ的饲主，当然会好好照料自己的孩子呀，所以可爱的わんこ才会对吾辈产生依赖吧。”朔间前辈满脸微笑地转向我。好吧，现在是三个人在耍我玩。

“说多少次别叫本大爷狗！洗干净脖子等本大爷把你们三个都解决掉吧！”

“炸毛了炸毛了☆”两个葵一年不见越来越欠打了。

“寒暄结束，那就开始吾辈们的演奏吧。”

 

（8）  
返礼祭闹过之后我和朔间前辈及UNDEAD的其他成员忙起了livehouse的演奏。大概就是这个时候，原本半偶像半乐队性质的UNDEAD彻底走向了乐队这条路。

我也算兜兜转转最后回到了最初的志向上。在遇到朔间前辈之前我就一直打算以后组个乐队玩玩摇滚，那时初中生的我也和其余几个不同年纪志同道合的人组了一个短暂性的摇滚组合。临近毕业我和他们说我要考梦之咲的时候还获得了不少惊讶。

“你真的是被那个朔间零迷了心窍啊。”我至今还记得某个人对我说的这句。没办法，朔间前辈是世界第一帅，他的音乐是我一直渴望的，能跟在他身边学习的话，我也会有不小的成长吧。一切都是为了音乐。

音乐对我的重要性不是能简单地用语言来表达的，粗略的说，就像leon是在现实里陪伴我，音乐就是类似于精神上的寄托。我在向未知姓名的人嘶吼，告诉他我的渴求。它比语言更响亮更冲击，就像初见时朔间前辈的歌声仿佛就是在万千人群中呼唤我一样，呼唤着我到他的身边去，呼唤着我和他一起前进。

我是被“呼唤”而主动到朔间前辈身边的，一切都是我自愿的，这点从他还不认识我开始就是板上钉钉的事实。

现在朔间前辈在我家寄宿了两年多，我抬着头看着在我面前踱步还欲言又止的人，按捺不住问了他想干什么。

“吾辈租好了房子，是全新的空房子，等家具安置好之后就打算搬进去。”

“你终于愿意搬出去了啊？所以呢，你不止想说这点吧。”

“……吾辈想麻烦晃牙一起去购买家具。而且新房子整理起来吾辈也没有这个体力。”

“哈？这种事情直接说就好了干嘛犹犹豫豫的。”虽然我直到他说的没有体力纯粹是想支使我，不过我也有点在意吸血鬼的新居所以帮个忙也不是不可以。

“这个房子里的东西呢？”我想到棺材就头疼。

“棺材和钢琴吾辈会带走，其余的就留给汝吧。留给わんこ做纪念，想吾辈的时候可以睹物思人哦。”

“思个鬼，才不会想你。”

最后敲定是五月去买家具。找了个我们都休息的日子，朔间前辈难得在非工作日早上精神满满地走出家门，这个他可能没几次再走的家门。当然是我撑的阳伞。

商场的人比我想象中的多了多，随口问了问朔间前辈，他歪歪头，回复我“大概是六月的新娘这样的传言，选在六月结婚的人比较多，新居家具的购置就放在五月了吧”。说得有理有据我也就这么信了。

“就按照晃牙喜欢的风格来买吧。”

“这是你的家啊你自己挑。”

“嗯……”他伸手指向了一个中老年风格的衣柜，上面刻着的花纹着实刺眼，“这个如何。”

“别闹了朔间前辈，稍微拿出点出门那个时候的精神啊。”

“一路的热气让吾辈精力大减。吾辈相信晃牙的品味，全权交给汝处理即可。”

他看上去是铁了心的样子还挂着别有深意的微笑，我衡量着与其和他磨嘴皮子不如早忙完回家歇着，干脆拽着他的袖子在大商场里晃起来。

在导购人员的帮助下购买还算轻松。我暗暗算着已经买好了大多数东西，拍拍朔间前辈的肩让他自己去买卧室用品。毕竟是个人空间，没有主人的允许还是不要侵入好——虽说那个吸血鬼混蛋老是不经允许跑到我房间，好在我也没有什么见不得人的东西，对于他的闯入我就干脆视而不见。

“交给晃牙就好……”他一副走累了的样子把额头搁在我肩上，原本我拽着他的袖子不知道什么时候变成他圈着我的手腕，慢慢悠悠地开口，紧紧跟在我后面。

“喂这是你的个人空间吧稍微花点心思啊？”

“交给晃牙你就好。”他维持着这个姿势不变，我无奈地和导购交涉起来。

“我建议选这款双人床，无论是稳固性还是宽度，都可以满足二位的需要。”那个人热情地和我推荐，毕竟是购买力强的顾客，所以被格外用心的对待。

“不，我想问的是单人……”

“双人床。”朔间前辈抬起头，“双人床就好。”

“这几款都不错，你们二位可以先看看，如果有什么疑惑直接来找我就好。”导购人员又指了几个，暧昧地笑了笑，鞠了个躬就到稍稍远的地方去了。

我发现只要是两个人来，推销的大多都会把空间留给那两个人，他们才是需要深刻讨论的人，也许多多少少有什么不方便讲给别人听的东西。

所以现在是我和朔间前辈……不、不对。我突然意识到了什么，在这个区域的要不是预备结婚的准夫妻，就是看上去就是父母辈和子辈关系的人，再者就是恩爱的老夫妻。我和朔间前辈，两个健康的青年男性，在这样的环境里面相当相当突兀。

更见鬼的是我和朔间前辈现在维持的姿势非常的难让人以为我们是健全的关系——偏偏我们就是健全的前后辈关系。在梦之咲里面倒是习以为常，毕竟大家都是怪胎。在满是正常人的社会里，我和朔间前辈这个样子应该早就被误会到跳河也洗不清了。

他妈的我居然还和他一起买床！他贴着我的距离简直比我斜前那对看起来像夫妻一样的两人还近。去他的双人床，见鬼的稳固性好，该死的吸血鬼混蛋！

我感觉一瞬间血气冲上头。迅速地推开靠着我的朔间前辈，低着头看着地面强行要求自己冷静下来不要多想。

“……怎么了，晃牙？”

“没、没什么。”

就算脸上的温度稍稍下来了，可是心还是砰砰砰砰急速跳个不行，我不知道我在紧张个什么，或者激动个什么，但是就是感觉心脏要冲破束缚跳出胸膛，连组织一句借口也有气无力。

“果然床还是你自己买吧，本大爷没闲心帮你考虑这个。”

“……好。”我知道他看着我，希望他没发现什么倪端。

 

（9）  
时隔两年多我终于又回归了单人生活，前段时间造访了朔间前辈的新居，2LDK，处于比较隐蔽的地段，坐车半小时左右就能到。他开辟了一间空房做为客房，摸着我的头对我说“晃牙随时可以来哦”。才不会来住啊。

不过这次独居生活没有持续多久，我的父母在朔间前辈没搬出去几天之后就回来了——居然是回来长住。

“那边的事情解决了？”

“嗯嗯，能回来好好陪陪晃牙了。”老妈做出抱歉的姿势。

可是我已经是独立很久了，在很久以前，依赖早就丢了，或者说我是固执地觉得我一个人就够了，再不济我还有leon帮我。当家里有其他人在的时候，我也不得考虑不大音量放音乐的时间。除了在家务方面可以偷偷懒，其他也没有什么变化。

朔间前辈搬出去之后我们见面的机会骤减，除去工作时间，我们几乎见不上面。毕竟工作之余我也没有什么理由约他出去，如果我对他说只是想见他就去见他，感觉会被他（说不定还有羽风…前辈，至少没有阿多尼斯）拿来嘲笑很久。

有些事情我早该意识到了，那天去商场购物回来我一个人躺在自己的房间里想了很久。当时还住在我这的朔间前辈在隔壁拉起了小提琴，在这一方面他相当随心所欲不顾及我睡着与否。

我和朔间前辈到底算是什么关系？

比如阿多尼斯是我的朋友，Trickstar——明星那个笨蛋、瘦弱的四眼豆芽菜、露着额头的家伙、书呆子算得上说得了话的熟人，勉勉强强够得着朋友，同队里的羽风前辈是轻浮的前辈，虽然很优秀，人妖，异色瞳和那个矮子的随从是同班同学，双子是同社团的后辈，阿凛姑且是同班恶交，杏是一同成长的战友，这样零零散散都能概括出来。

我和他是偶像和粉丝，前辈和后辈，队长和队员，部长和部员，曾经分享一个房子的室友，总是被人拿来开玩笑的两个人……？

我在梦之咲呆的太久了，在在成长的过程里也死死盯着一个方向。等我有余裕四处张望的时候，我发现已经被我当做是“平常”的行为在大众中算得上是“异常”了。

现在想想学生时代朔间前辈对我的各种捆绑和愚弄放在普通人群里面来看实在亲密过度了。他真嫌我烦早把我丢出去了，那个见鬼的臂力我见识过，何必把我绑起来撂在一边任由我砰砰砰砰地踹他棺材弄得他睡不安宁，躲开我的攻击也是纯粹在戏弄我，虽然不想承认，他确实能轻轻松松撂倒我。我早该注意到了。

这个家伙任由我模仿还无视我的挑衅，放任我到处闹腾还莫名其妙以“饲主”自居。平常一口老头子口调配上不算人话的人话，除去舞台上其他地方的举手投足都惹人火大——明明这么多缺点，我他妈居然还觉得他是宇宙无敌的世界第一帅，大概因为他是“朔间前辈”，就算他也是“吸血鬼混蛋”。

思绪像沸腾的水里上浮的泡泡，从底下出现没过一会儿浮上来爆炸，思考不得结果，我干脆地就把它丢在那里，反正总有一天会明白的。

 

（10）  
在那个“总有一天”来之前，我又短暂性地挪到了朔间前辈家住。

事情得从我爸妈搬回来几周之后的组合新曲编写开始。一般编曲和填词交给我和朔间前辈，我们两人中任意一人都能胜任这两份工作。这次是我们两人的联手工作，为了不扰民以及交流方便，这个期间我被建议不如在朔间前辈家借宿。

大概就是写歌写到瓶颈，我脑子在疲惫之中濒临放弃工作，和旁边的人有一搭没一搭地聊天，“我和朔间前辈到底算什么关系”这个困扰我许久的问题突然蹦出来，一瞬间我想着问本人也许有答案，虽然一开口就后悔了。

“恋人？”

“哈？不、等等！”果然他打算趁势逗我。

“朋友、前后辈、队友、校友、普通的熟人、毫无关系的人？”他丝毫没被我的大叫影响，自顾自继续说下去，“わんこ觉得吾辈们是何种关系？”

“老子要是知道就不来问你了啊！”我现在只想快点结束这个话题。

“呵呵呵，晃牙不必考虑这么多，即便彼此之间存在再大的差异，吾辈们只是简简单单的‘我和你’不是吗？”

“……吸血鬼混蛋你怎么突然这么恶心？这种台词哪里看来的……”

“被汝发现了呢。”朔间前辈扬起手上的漫画。

“靠，你居然在看漫画……！”

“毕竟晃牙一副不需要别人帮忙的样子呀。怎么，需要吾辈一起看看吗？”

“滚滚滚，老子能写出让你这混蛋跪着夸老子的歌，给我等着！”

“那吾辈就期待咯。”

我继续瞪着半涂半改没有后文的乐谱，不知道为什么脑子里回放的都是朔间前辈那句“恋人？”。

很多人都拿“恋人”乐此不疲地来开我们玩笑，典型的就是羽风前辈，其次是双子。朔间前辈自己拿来用倒还是第一次，他似乎更喜欢自称是“饲主”。老子才不是狗——说起来今天家里没有人，leon不知道有没有吃晚饭。

回去看看吧。

“喂，朔间前辈，我回去一下。”

“早些回来哦。”他头也没抬向我挥挥手，“备用钥匙在鞋柜上——啊，虽然送给晃牙也可以。”

“谁想要啊！”

这么说起来我家的备用钥匙朔间前辈好像还没还给我……先放在他哪里吧。

我慢吞吞地走在小道上，这边的风景已经很熟了，毕竟这段时间一直在这附近徘徊。树叶缝隙里面正好能看到不知道什么时候升起的月亮，光亮穿过来照在我衣服上深一块浅一块的，就像以前在我家客房的钢琴键一样。

任由脚步往熟悉的方向走，出门前脑子里还是堆砌着乱七八糟的音符，现在我享受着晚风冷静地把它们整理了一下。遇到瓶颈去散步是个不错的选择，我干脆踩着自己幻想的节奏，不知不觉到了车站，不知不觉站在自己家门口。

“汪！”

“我回来了，leon。”

看着还剩零星几个固体物块的食盆，看来leon是吃过了。我摸摸它绒绒的脑袋，它“呼噜呼噜呜呜呜”亲密地回应我。如果让我列出我心中的手感排名的话，第一是leon，第二是大吉，第三是朔间前辈。前两者是毛多肉乎乎，最后一个应该是睡眠充足保养得好。这是我摸遍来过梦之咲狗狗，以及老是咬朔间前辈未遂被强行捂嘴或者被按住双手得出的结论。

Leon被照顾得不错，看来我不在的这段时间它还是蛮滋润的。不知道这段时间自己生活的朔间前辈三餐都吃了什么，休息日是不是还是颠倒昼夜昼伏夜出。虽然看着这个人会火大，但是不盯着他又会感到不安——本大爷是他妈妈吗？

“汪汪汪！”

“担心他就搬过去？开玩笑本大爷才不想管他……”让我想想今天晚上和朔间前辈吃点什么，现在我还是饥肠辘辘，估计他也是，不过会喝番茄汁充饥。外卖味道是不错，但是天天吃我快疯了，“只是那个人太让人放心不下好吧。”

“呜——”

“乖~乖~好孩子”我揉搓leon的脸，它伸出舌头糊了我一脸口水。

照料好家人，下面得回去照料某个生活残疾的天才——有时候我会得意洋洋地想着本大爷在这方面赢了，但是我最想赢的还是音乐方面。曲子也有了大概的形状，先过去记下来在好好修改。回去的时候我选择了脚踏车，这样以后出行也方便一点吧。

“本大爷先走了，过几天回来。”

“汪汪！”

到底是脚踏车，路上的时间似乎有点太久了。我摸索着口袋寻找着出门前捎走的备用钥匙，好巧不巧，门突然打开了。

“朔间前辈……？”

“啊，晃牙呀，吾辈看汝许久不归，想着不会是迷路了吧，正要出去找找。”

“哈？这种事你打我电话联络一下不就好了。”

“吾辈的手机又不亮了喏。”他掏出口袋里的手机，可怜兮兮地戳着屏幕。

果然让这个生活残废一个人住着实在太危险了。像我对leon说的，我不是在担心朔间前辈，只是他太让人放心不下了，leon的提议也不错，况且现在家里也不是本大爷一个人的地盘了。

“……充电去。对了先不说这个。”我暗暗握紧口袋里他家的备用钥匙，“喂，我说，朔间前辈，司机兼厨师兼保洁员，换你家钥匙和你一半生活空间，怎么样？”

我难得地看到游刃有余的他睁大眼睛惊讶的样子。

“好，”他从容地恢复正常神色。

“从今晚的晚饭开始吧，晃牙？”

*出现的那本漫画是峰仓和也老师的《Wild Adapter》

 

（11）  
“吸血鬼混蛋————！”我从阳台把湿漉漉的被子扔进盥洗室里，砰砰砰敲打那个家伙的门。

“好吵啊わんこ。”里面的人拉开门，打着哈欠用困倦迷离的眼神扫了我一眼，说实话，这家伙长得真好看。不过现在不是想这个的时候。

今天因为过成年生日回了趟家，晚上回来的时候发现晒在外面的被子被雨淋湿了。明明出门的时候还是晴天……

“本大爷把被子晒在外面你看到下雨了干什么不帮老子收一下啊，完全不能睡了，今晚！”

“吾辈白天一直在睡觉喏，傍晚起来了也没有力气，わんこ稍微过来一定分一点精力给吾辈……”

他困困顿顿的似乎能看到瞌睡泡泡从他脑袋顶冒出来，咕噜咕噜的往上飞。

我上前扶住摇摇摆摆的朔间前辈，也没有脾气和他计较被子的事情了——睡觉的问题放到后面再去想，眼下还是把朔间前辈挪回他的床上比较实在。

“晚饭吃了吗？”我给他压好被子。

“嗯，把晃牙留在冰箱里的东西热了下。”

“那你继续睡吧。喂——别拉老子衣服！手劲这么大你根本不困吧？！”我刚准备走，就被一股怪力拉得没稳住往后倒，稳稳当当摔在他身上。他看起来清醒了点，双臂从被子里伸出来环住我的脖子，任我挣扎也不放手。

“啊……吾辈之后也在想，吾辈和晃牙算是什么关系呢。”人迷迷糊糊总会冒出什么惊人发言，朔间前辈现在大概就是这个状态。

“……恋人？”我放弃挣扎干脆认命地呆在他的臂弯里，迷迷糊糊的朔间前辈控制不好他的怪力，左手还保持着扒开他手指的姿势。抱着试探的心态学着他上次回答我那样回答他。

“……”他一言不发地收紧手臂，就算没看着他我也能感觉到他的瞌睡泡泡噼里啪啦地全炸了。

“好了好了别闹了，本大爷快被你勒死了。”生日收不到祝福还被勒得半死未免也太惨，我伸长右臂戳戳朔间前辈的脸催促他赶快放手。

“对了，既然晃牙晚上没地方去了就睡在吾辈这里吧，吾辈这里可是双人床哦，是双人床哦。”他改变姿势，双臂卡在我的腋下，用（貌似是）抬钢琴的力气把我往他的方向拽，“当初晃牙住进来的交换条件是吾辈‘一半的生活空间’呀。”

“这个帐老子迟早会找你算，但是现在，礼物。”我挣开他的双臂翻过身，两臂撑在他身体两侧，面对面居高临下地看着他。在我们的拉拉扯扯中被子已经有点凌乱，他的刘海都斜在左侧，一瞬间看上去像我刚认识他那时候的样子。

“你不会老年痴呆到忘记今天本大爷过生日吧？”

“怎么会，わんこ可是吾辈重要的狗狗呀。生日快乐，晃牙。”他右手不安分地在我的发间动来动去，手法有点像我摸leon。

“手拿开！所以本大爷的礼物呢？”

“为了庆祝わんこ又长一岁终于成年了，吾辈准备了酒?”他指指一直竖在床头柜上的酒瓶，温润的弧形瓶身，里面沉浸着暗色的液体。可惜我不懂酒，也不知道那些乱七八糟的字母拼出来的是什么东西。

“吾辈以后也会陪着わんこ哟。”

“谁要你陪，本大爷是孤高的一匹狼。”

我习惯地回答，看着他熟练地开瓶倒酒举到我的面前，鬼迷心窍地和他喝了起来。

 

（12）  
我是被不停在响的手机吵醒的。响的是朔间前辈的手机，搁在我一臂远的地方，还连着充电线。

头痛欲裂，第一次喝酒就喝到迷迷糊糊，最后还是睡在了朔间前辈的床上（幸好是双人床），和他分享了一套被子。现在朔间前辈和我睡在床的两边，我脑袋旁边是他的脚，他的脑袋在我的脚旁边……不知道昨天晚上最后发生了什么搞成现在这个诡异的姿势，我还穿着无袖的背心和外裤，皮带倒是解开了没勒着，总之我什么都记不起来了。

“喂？”朔间前辈一点要起来的迹象都没有，我姑且代劳他接一下电话。

“喂喂朔——诶诶、晃牙君？你在朔间さん的旁边吗，帮忙喊一下人——”

我伸伸脚去踢睡在旁边那家伙的肩膀，他翻了个身不做任何回应。

“朔间前辈还在睡……需要转告吗？”

“啊啊，不是什么重要的东西啦，我晚点再打过来。不过说起来朔间さん真是行动派啊，晃牙君已经和朔间さん同床共枕了吗，恭喜恭喜~”

“屁，恭喜个鬼，挂了。”

羽风前辈还是老样子。我看了看时间，现在吃个早饭还不算太晚。朔间前辈的手机屏保是阿凛，看起来还是偷拍的，这点倒是意料之中的事情，难怪会被阿凛嫌弃。不知道他什么时候会醒，暂且也帮他准备好早饭。

卧室拉着厚厚的窗帘，所以直到我走到盥洗室透过窗户才发现今天是阴天——简而言之我今天又不能晒被子，继续分析下去就是我今晚还得借朔间前辈那里一半的床。头疼没有起床的时候那么强了，我刷了牙，掬了捧清水浇在脸上，眯了眯眼睛发现脖子这边有点异常。

红红的一小块。想想现在是夏天，估计是蚊子咬的，奇怪的是一点都不痒。我用指腹摩挲着这块。不痒倒是好事，省得去抓了，不过位置有点靠上，夏天怎么遮也遮不上吧，希望后天拍摄之前能消掉。

我用冰箱里的食材随便做了做，等端出来的时候发现朔间前辈已经稳稳地坐在餐桌前等我了，习惯了他这种举动，我也从善如流地递给他早餐，打量着他和他聊起天。

“为什么你没被蚊子咬啊？”

“蚊子？”

“对啊，这个，”我指指脖子，“明明你看起来被盯上地可能性更高啊——”

“诶，虽说都是吸血的生物，但是吾辈和蚊子完全不能相提并论呀……”朔间前辈嚼着火腿含糊地回答，搞得我完全听不清他在讲什么。

“你在嘀咕什么？咽下去再说话。”

“吾辈问为什么晃牙觉得吾辈更可能被咬呀。”

“没为什么，好好吃你饭。”因为这个人看起来手感（或者口感？）很好这种话完全说不出口，说出来就是本大爷一生的耻辱。我用力叉起鸡蛋，回想着驱蚊水或者蚊香之类的东西大概都放在什么地方，实在不行路过超市的时候买也行。这几天都挺清闲，几天之后的活动媒体那边估计会拿我生日做文章，补办一个面向大众的庆祝派对，那种吧？

啊，不过阿多尼斯、羽风前辈这段时间都在忙他们自己的电视剧模特之类的工作，朔间前辈过几天也得去新接的电影剧组那里报到。UNDEAD下次的活动，我记得要到八月中了。

“わんこわんこ？”眼睛前面有一双好看的手晃来晃去，“想什么呢？”

“没。你干吗？”

“被子啊被子，怎么解决？”

“天总会晴的，先睡沙发。”

“虽说是夏天，但是反而是很容易感冒的季节呀。わんこ虽然体质不错，万一生病影响到工作也不好吧？吾辈这里一直都欢迎わんこ哦。”他循循善诱地劝导，像是策划什么事情（准确的说是阴谋）一样用着诱导地口吻。

我偏偏还是有点吃他这套的，而且这方面我还是有点不能言说的私心。更何况就昨晚那次迷糊的经历来看对方睡品也不算太坏。

“就当赔礼本大爷就先征用你的半张床了，满怀感激吧~”行动上低头但口气上是不能输。

“好~好?”他把空盘子放进水池，走过我旁边的时候还揉了揉我的脑袋。本来没有打理的头发更乱了。当然本大爷心胸宽广不和他计较。那条经历风雨的被子就先团在洗衣机那儿吧。

 

（13）  
朔间前辈租的屋子能养狗，知道这点后我板着脸开心了一小会儿。闲着的时候我就会把leon接来，忙的时候就送它回家拜托长辈照顾一下。

昨天回去过生日把leon接过来了，吃完早饭之后它兴冲冲绕在我脚边等我带它出去散步——因为宿醉晨间散步时间被推迟了，好在它看上去倒是一点都不介意的样子。

“我和leon出门了啊。”对着又倒回床上睡回笼觉的朔间前辈打声招呼，我拉着牵引绳跟着leon的脚步跑出门。床上的人有气无力地“嗯”了一声，没有其他什么动作。

真是的，这家伙，稍微有点活力啊，明明也没比我大几年。

之前我也提过朔间前辈家在比较隐蔽的地段，倒不是说是在荒野或者森林，也就是在植被覆盖率比较高人烟稍微少点的地方，只是在附近逛逛也不用担心被认出来。不戴着口罩棒球帽遮得严严实实在夏天是一种享受，这种待遇自从成名之后就很少体会了，这就是有舍也有得吧。

但是在这里遇到以前隔壁班的红毛这件事我还是没有预料到。眼神交汇了下，到底还是校友，我本来就打算点点头作为招呼就离开。

“零哥家的狗？”结果这个家伙挑起了事端。

“哈？你他妈的谁是狗。所以说本大爷以前就看你不爽。是狼啊——狼！”

“成年也也多多少少成熟一点啊，你。还有——”他示意样地点点他自己的脖子，“不稍微遮一下吗。”

“啊？”

“你不会以为是小虫子咬的吧。啊，以你的智商应该是这么想了。”他看着我迷茫的目光肯定地点点头，扯出个冷笑又摇摇头，“你在注视着深渊的时候，就已经陷入深渊了。被零哥盯上的猎物是不可能生还的。”

该说不愧是原五奇人之一吗，说话的调调都是一致的非人。我敢确信他在说我是朔间前辈抓来的猎物，而且性质和插在细木枝棒上撒了孜然的烤鱼一样死透了。

“哦，对了，”他扬扬手里黑色的包裹，是时打断我正在蓄积的怒气槽，“昨天零哥走之前忘在片场的东西，你转交给他吧。”

他不会是为了送这东西特地跑过来的吧，明明可以邮寄或者拜托经纪人。这家伙嘴是刻薄了一点到底还是个好人。

“谢了……”

得到我的回复的他意味不明地盯了我一会儿，转身什么也没说就走了。视线太过碍眼，我情不自禁抚上自己的脖子。按那个红毛说的，不是蚊子的话……我只能想到那个答案。不会吧，我昨天神志不清的时候到底发生了什么……

本来就是阴天。满怀心事地和leon走了一圈赶在下雨前绕回了朔间前辈的租屋，那个人陷在沙发里吸着番茄汁，看着电视里播出的之前录的UNDEAD成员个人访谈——正好是我的部分，一脸凶相地回答“对队长有什么看法”。

“欢迎回来わんこ，吾辈还想着わんこ不会被困在雨幕里了吧。”

“……我回来了。”

“汪！”被我松开牵引绳的leon自觉地在门口的垫子上磨干净肉垫，欢快地奔到朔间前辈脚边给了前辈一个爱的冲击。

“欢迎回来leon~对啦这个访谈，吾辈们不是分开来录的吗，现在有机会看看わんこ的回答了，わんこ还是一如既往地严格喏。”

“废话，工作你不认真？不提这个，有件事要问你。”尽量自然地蹲在他身前摸摸leon。

“嗯？吾辈可爱的孩子提出的问题吾辈会一一回复的。”

“昨晚，就是我不是喝的稍微有点多头脑有点不清吗，有做什么奇怪的事吗？”

“わんこ是在担心自己酒品不好吗？无需多虑，わんこ相当乖巧地直接睡着了，什么也没做。”

“那——这个，”我示意他看我的脖子，“你别告诉我是吻——”

“啊，这个，是吾辈喝得有点神志不清，闻到香甜的气味误以为是番茄汁，没有留神就咬上去了。”他看上去有点遗憾，但是一点道歉的意思都没有，“抱歉啊，わんこ。”

“这个，你这家伙昨天丢的。逆先那个家伙送来的。”

“啊啊，太感谢了。这是原本打算送给わんこ的礼物，わんこ直接拆开都没有问题哦。”

这家伙是真的老年痴呆还是怎么了，随随便便就把东西弄丢了。如果是奇怪的东西本大爷立刻就把他丢掉。

“靠，吸血鬼混蛋，你他妈的送的什么啊！”对他抱有期待的本大爷还是太天真了。

“项圈呀。わんこ看不出来吗？”

“本大爷不和你玩这种无聊的字面游戏。说多少次了本大爷不是狗是狼啊——！”我把项圈丢在他膝盖上，leon嗅了嗅空气乖乖踩着包装盒在一边玩去了。

“晃牙。”他摆弄着项圈。

“干、干吗？”

“晃牙和队服搭配的项圈，是吾辈当年送给汝的入学礼吧。”

“……对，本大爷只是看它和队服搭才用的。”

“现在晃牙用的还是那个吧？”

“啊，因为用得顺手。还有形象定下来了，再去改也没意思了吧？”

“狗狗的形象吗？……好好，不说笑了，别用这么气势汹汹的表情盯着吾辈。有几件事我要告诉你。” 

我愣愣的点点头。

“被子是我故意没有收的。”

“你他妈的——”

“吻痕？咬痕？随便哪个吧，是吾辈故意留的。”

“项圈是作为替换的队服配饰。当然晃牙不喜欢我可以转送给leon。”

“明明晃牙是敏感的孩子，为什么在情感感受方面意外的迟钝呢？”

他叹了口气，像是故作轻松地耸耸肩摇摇头。

“果然薰君的建议也不是非常有用喏，毕竟是追女孩子的经验——唔，薰君用这些方法追女孩子吗？”

“如果用超直球也击不中的话，吾辈也没办法了。”他深吸一口气。

“晃牙，我喜欢你。”

他把项圈回抛回来，同时保持本气模式全开地盯着我，没看着他我也知道。对，他不是没用的老头，明明我比任何人都要清楚。不过我们之间维持的微妙的关系最后还是由他先打破，这点我比较惊讶，相比他我更不像是患得患失的人，冲撞前行的我更像是会挑明的人……吧。

我确实憧憬他，还有点变质，这些我都承认。但是这份感情到底能不能划到“喜欢”，这点我还要斟酌一下。斟酌的时间稍微久，久到对方居然按捺不住先开口。我还真没想到。

“晃牙的答案呢？”

“明摆着啊，本大爷我——”我把项圈塞到他的手里，拽起他的领子把他拉近，不小心用力过猛，本来只是打算普通地吻一下变成了激烈的唇齿碰撞。

“呵呵呵，真是热情的孩子。”他稍微低下头笑得委婉又得意洋洋，手插在我的头发里胡乱摸着，“还有什么其他想说的吗？”

“本大爷过几天见到羽风…前辈绝对给他一拳。”

“作为这些‘馊’主意的回礼吗，わんこ真是懂得礼尚往来的好孩子~”

“你的这份本大爷现在给你！”我意思意思地咬了他的脖子，“叫你这混蛋趁本大爷神志不清咬我。”

“抱歉抱歉，那就在晃牙有意识的时候……”

 

（14）  
被子的话我在某个晴天晒干了叠好丢回客房，客房正式成为孤零零的一间，作为曾经的住客的我在另一方的执意要求之下，勉为其难同意和他共享一张床——毕竟我来的时候就说分走他一半生活空间。我这么提醒自己。

“吾辈和晃牙往这个方向走，先再见了，薰君、阿多尼斯君。”

“我和朔间前辈先走了啊，阿多尼斯，羽风…前辈。”跟在一边招呼。

那两个人也挥挥手和我们俩告别，各自坐上的士回家了。

我和朔间前辈是开车来的——我开的车，朔间前辈的车。走到车库，惯例地坐上驾驶座之后，不知为何朔间前辈拉开了后座的门。

“你干吗？”我扭头看他，朔间前辈一般会坐在副驾。

“体验一下后座的感觉。刚结束演唱会皮肤还是潮湿的，快开车回去吧。”

我发动车顺带对这后视镜对他翻个白眼，对于他瞎回答的事，也没兴趣追问，毕竟多半不是好事，把自己坑进去就麻烦了。

最后我也没有因为那些馊主意揍羽风前辈，毕竟虽然道路歪歪扭扭还是到了正确的目的地，要是斗嘴我也知道自己不是他的对手，反会被他将一军，笑着向朔间前辈告状，“朔间ちん你看看你家わんちゃん”，朔间前辈也会趁势过来摸狗一样摸我头，说“わんこ乖，不要乱咬人”。

我和朔间前辈都有驾照，朔间前辈有自己的车。在我搬来之前朔间前辈也会自己开车出门，可我提出当司机兼厨师兼保洁员来抵他家房租之后，我怀疑这个人就再也没有摸过方向盘了。

倒不能说他车技不行，想想我入学梦之咲第一年，他摩托开得学生会干正事的都拿他束手无策（就算是朔间前辈当时是会长，眼镜前辈也没有开后门的意思），我也算有幸被接送几次，下车之后感觉腿软得有点站不住。要是他汽车也开成这样，司机还不如一直让我当。

“晚上吃什么？”

别看我们打着过激背德名号，下班太晚我们四个都没要聚，各回各家好好休息。我尽一位合格的厨师职责来询问我男朋友晚饭。

“吃わんこ。”他居然真的向前凑，嘴唇蹭着我的耳朵，头发落在我脖颈这边有点痒。

“正经的，小心本大爷饿死你。”

他おいおい装起哭，说我好凶，狗狗养大不听话了，连饲主都凶。很快又接道わんこ也累了晚上随便应付一下明天出去吃大餐吧。一句话里面情感跌宕起伏，正巧停在红灯这里，我看向前车后视镜，对上他毫无泪痕的眼睛，他朝我笑，害我被后面车按了喇叭催绿灯。

把车停进车库，他一直轻轻靠在我肩上的头抬起来，就着脸颊亲一口，不是我害臊想脸红，有些事比如被突袭，真的控制不住。为了在气势上不显得我弱，我趁他得逞远离时候跟上去，没刹住，结结实实变成啃。

这……我想起狗啃这个词，又生气自己怎么老联想到狗，明明是匹狼，被朔间前辈带得日常跑偏。千言万语说不出口，只好沉默转头埋在方向盘上假装无事发生。

回到家，晚饭想吃好也没办法，冰箱里面居然什么食材都没有，就剩一罐孤零零的番茄汁。朔间前辈可怜兮兮看着我，我当然不会跟他抢，掏出手机叫外卖，这个点开着的店不多，没什么能挑的了。

没想到他先前说的吃わんこ是真有这个打算，借口我嘴边留了食物渣渣亲过来，越亲还越来劲。等我感觉差不多试图推开他时，他那对铜墙铁壁一样的胳膊已经死死环住我的腰，把我往他那里拢了拢。

“你要干什么？”

他没有很套路得回我一个你字，甚至说根本没有回复我的打算。我们是在客厅沙发上解决晚餐，他把残余垃圾丢在茶几上，顺手把茶几推远，闲着的手扣上我后脑勺压下来，没几下就变成我枕在沙发抱枕躺在他下面，日光灯在正上方，晃得我睁不开眼睛。

“朔间前辈——”

我拍拍他放在我耳边得手，示意他挪挪帮我挡个光，但他不知道理解成什么样，俯下身埋在我脖子这儿，一动也不动。

“吸血鬼混蛋？”

“吾辈累了……”

“哦。”我学他摸我那样摸摸他的头，“走先去浴室洗澡，再回卧室睡觉去，洗澡不要本大爷帮你吧？”

交往有些日子，我们相处起来跟以前几乎一样。我大概真的期待发生点什么不一样的，不过暂时还是不要发生点什么比较好，我还没做好心理准备。

“早知道晃牙和吾辈两情相悦，吾辈该趁着酒直接上三垒，わんこ喝醉又好说话又乖，不像现在吾辈抱着一点反应都没有……”

下次跟他喝酒绝对会小心一点。下回吸血鬼混蛋要是说出酒都喝了不趁势乱个性太亏我都觉得可能。

结果等我想完，打算坐起来时朔间前辈真的枕着我的肩半压在我身上睡着了。没洗澡又没漱口，茶几的垃圾也没整理，客厅的灯还没关，一片狼藉。

我履行一下保洁员的责任吧。

 

（15）  
后来某天他真的成功了。

我疑惑过两个男性怎么搞这种违背生理常识的事，为此还背着他偷偷摸摸查过资料。内容有点过激背德，以防万一我消除了上网历史记录。

滚在一起的时候我脑中迅速回忆起在电脑里看的那些少儿不宜的画面加文字，我知道朔间前辈不是那种打无准备仗的人，他八成老早就做好准备了。不过等他从床头柜抽屉深处摸出眼熟的番茄味套套时，我发现他准备得早过头太多。

上半年他还在我家蹭住那会儿，我付完钱还威胁过他买了套别往我家带人，更不许在我家用。前辈真是守信用的好前辈。既没在我家也没带人，现在在我们家就我们俩用了。

慢在起跑线，也难怪我被他压。

这个其实没什么好争的，毕竟情投意合，你上我上稍微挣扎一下就可以，光凭力气我绝对拗不过朔间前辈，除非他放水让我，可我想堂堂正正赢不想走后门。放在以前我肯定比现在倔，不到黄河不死心，但这里没有什么河非到不可，说肉麻点我们两个正在爱河里面扑棱，眼下正正好好。

再说我刚把他撂倒，他就一副わんこ不尊老欺负老人家的神情，闷在被窝里说我粗鲁放倒他害他腰扭了，痛。他佯装惨相，我偏偏很吃这套，跟生理相背的做法肯定得有一个人痛，还能怎么办，痛就我受着呗，谁叫本大爷真喜欢他（还打不过他），就算他过后跟我玩起痛痛飞走啦的把戏，我也只是锤了一下他的胳膊，磨磨嘴皮子骂他一下，身体懒得动弹。

真的很累。

尤其是某个人别有用心，想方设法诱骗我叫他“零”。以前叫吸血鬼混蛋叫习惯了，后来改口喊他前辈，没想到他更得寸进尺，说什么“都交往了还前辈称呼好冷淡啊わんこ”，还有什么“不改口‘零’吾辈就不动了哦”，要不是我那时不上不下情难自禁大脑充血有点神志不清，迷迷糊糊就这么应了，他也没为难我，不然被折腾到什么时候都难说。

事后他抚摸我的头毛再次劝我叫以后都他“零”，我拍开他的手拒绝，开玩笑，不准本大爷不好意思吗？他看准这点还耍我，说“那退一步，先在这种时候用，以后习惯了晃牙再在生活里这么称呼吾辈”，我一口咬上去，他才终于住嘴。

“正好下次我们回学校办活动，吾辈要在许愿池许愿わんこ能长成一只好狗狗。”

“本大爷不是狗。”

“许愿池据说很灵哦，わんこ有什么想许的愿望吗？”

我知道那个破池子，想当初我把拨片扔在水里可没想到会有今天，当然今天这样我还是非常满意的。

“没有。”

他在我耳边念叨我没有童心，明明以前是看个动画片都能哭出来的傻狗狗，虽然现在也会，但到底和以前不一样了。

“那吾辈生日的时候和吾辈回家见一见吾辈的父母吧。”他话题一转，“凛月已经见过わんこ，わんこ也见过凛月了。”

“为什么？”怎么突然就见父母了，是不是急了点，我还没做好准备。

“因为吾辈已经见过晃牙父母了呀。”

答非所问。

“反正吾辈生日在十一月，还有一个月，晃牙可以慢慢做准备。”

说得轻巧！我瞪他一眼，他笑笑捏捏我的腰，往自己身体里嵌了嵌，道了声晚安，随我怎么挣扎都不再做回应，眼睛死死闭着。

谁也没办法叫醒一个装睡的人，更何况对方是那个我毫无办法的吸血鬼混蛋。只好任由他搂着，我进入梦乡。

 

（16）  
我是被司机叫醒的。出租车停在离我家还有一条路的街上，没有行人，只有路灯杵在这儿。

好像做了个长长的梦，我把几年前的事在脑子里走了一圈，最后也不记得回忆到哪里，家就到了。

把帐结完，出租车一离开，整条路更冷清，就剩下我一个人。想起零先前给我发的他在家等我的短信，我忍不住加快步伐，顺手回短信告诉他我就到楼下了。

我甚至都没有掏出钥匙，门就像看准我站在那里自己打开。零穿着UNDEAD和某平牌合作的T恤，没等我看清他，拽过我给我一个大大的拥抱。

“欢迎晃牙回来。”

我的leon也雀跃地吐着舌头从屋里跑出来，疯狂扒拉我的裤脚。我回抱一下零，赶紧蹲下抱住我的leon蹭脸颊。

“吾辈吃醋了哦？”

“有什么好吃的。”我拽住他的T恤让他弯下腰，亲了亲他的嘴角，他没嫌弃我脸上的狗毛和leon留下的口水迹，在另一边没被leon舔过的地方落下亲吻。

“所以你要跟我说什么，就只有‘欢迎回来’吗？”

他有点忸怩。我很少看到他这样，这个家伙总是游刃有余尽在掌握之中的样子，偶尔躲闪也是因为做了什么不可告人（主要是我）的事。

“晃牙你看……”他慢慢开口，语速却没有很慢，“吾辈家的家具都是当年晃牙选来的，虽然床最后由吾辈自己来决定。那时吾辈提到过‘六月的新娘’，眼下六月也快来了，晃牙怎么看？”

我抚摸leon的手呆滞在半空，直到leon把头凑上来我才回神。

“本大爷不是新娘。”

“吾辈们没有新娘，重点不在新娘——”

“但是可以考虑一下。”我打断他，“让我再想想。”

其实明天就结好像也没什么问题。我把这句话藏在肚子里不好意思说出口，让零好好纠结一下，谁叫他以前这种大事总耍我玩，害我不是被蒙在鼓里就是胆战心惊。

他又是给我递水，又是把卖相不咋地的蛋包饭加热递给我，上面用番茄酱很丑地画着一颗大大的爱心，坐在我对面真切盯着我进食。

“……不是非六月不可，这个挑自己喜欢的日子就行了吧。”

我受不了他这样，平日很帅很有主动权的前辈突然围着你打转，知道是他的套路，我实在没忍心，乖乖踩下去。

“那事不宜迟。”他递给我暗色绒盒子，不打开我都知道是什么。

像猎人设置好陷阱等野兽慢慢上当，我感觉我就这么一环套一环，不知不觉偏离我原本单纯对前辈的憧憬，一步一步把对方的生活起居，连带未来都承包了。

好在这是两厢情愿的事，不用照镜子我都知道我在笑。

他顺着盒子摸上我的手又握住，我低头看见leon正在试图叼走我的拖鞋，想让我陪它玩。可惜我无暇顾及它，因为吸血鬼混蛋占了优势，他开口说：

“明天怎么样？”

 

END.


End file.
